The Sound of a Smile
by The Good Girl
Summary: Lucy Dodgers is sent to Camp Greenlake, and it's not really a big deal. Lucy's different though...and no, not same amazing Mary-Sue different. She's blind. The story's mostly about learning to accept differences and looking past the exterior. ON HIATUS!
1. A boy camp? Lovely

I wish I could have changed the way my life went, the path my life chose for me. If I could, I would change it, in a heartbeat no less. It wasn't like I was some depressed, angsty sixteen year old girl. No, I was quite fine mentally...but physically and emotionally is another story.  
  
For as long as I can remember, I'd never been able to see. I remember growing up seeing hazy outlines and faint objects, but that was it. No color, no detail, no nothing. I didn't understand it at first—I'd always that it was normal. I thought everyone saw like I did. But when I was old enough to understand, and my mom told me that I was blind and wouldn't be able to see like other people, ever, I remember being angry. I remember I was eight and I remember not crying, but being angry and locking myself in my room. I didn't eat for days and I refused to go to church. I figured God hated me, why else would I be punished so?  
  
It didn't bother me that I couldn't see. It was normal; I was used to not seeing. I didn't feel handy-capped, I wasn't angry because I was blind. No, I was angry that I was the only one I knew who was blind. I didn't think it was fair. As I got older, however, my immature state of mind went away and I learned to accept the fact that I would never see, and that was that.  
  
I wasn't picked on in school, mainly because I had an older brother who would beat the living shit out of anyone who bothered me. The doctors told me that it was a possibility I could regain my sight back—but they doubted it would happen. It was a one out of a hundred chance. I didn't care though, being blind wasn't so bad. While I wasn't able to see all the beautiful things my sisters and brothers said they could see, I also didn't see all the ugly things in the world, which I felt very grateful for.  
  
I suppose being blind made me appreciate everything growing up. I'd use a cane to get me places, but I never had a Seeing Eye dog. I didn't like the muts—they kind of scared me. So my cane was like my best friend, guiding me everywhere.  
  
So how had my life taken such a horrible path? What had I ever done? I was far from perfect, that was obvious, but how did I end up leaving behind the life I had once so greatly loved and enjoyed, and now on my way to hell. I suppose I was 'framed', that's what my mother had called it. The judge said that it didn't matter that I was blind or not, I was still held guilty for having the gun in my locker, and no matter what I would be punished. I remember hearing my mother cry and my dad yelling and cursing. The judge said there was a vacancy at this Camp GreenLake place, and that I would be sent there. But the funny thing was, I didn't really mind it. I was always up for new things—I didn't care that my 'best friend' had stuffed her suicide weapon in my locker. I didn't care that my mother and father were ashamed of me. I didn't care. I just knew I would be getting away for a while, and that excited me.  
  
Of course, I didn't know I would be spending the next fourteen months in a hellhole.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"We're almost there."  
  
I jerked my head towards the voice that had spoken and nodded. The driver of the old vacant bus had a gruff voice, and after four hours of driving through the hottest place of nothing I had ever known, I was grateful he had finally announced we would be arriving shortly. I was eager to get out of the stuffy bus, it was so incredibly hot. My long hair which my mother had always told me was a dark, rich color was pulled up out of my face. It was hot, and my hair was thick, so keeping it off of my neck was always a plus.  
  
My mind began to wonder after twenty minutes passed since the driver spoke. I began to think of the one thing I often found myself thinking about...I always wondered what I looked like. My mother had told me thousands of times that I was beautiful, but come on, it's my mom. She's supposed to say things like that. But I didn't know what beautiful was. My older sister Kayla once told me that my eyes were like the sounds of water trickling down a stream. My hair was like the smell of hot brownies being made on Christmas morning. I used to laugh at all the things she would tell me—how ridicules I thought it all. But I laughed nonetheless, it always made me feel better.  
  
I began to feel homesick as I thought of the months I would spend away from my family. If I had one thing in this world that kept me going—it was my family. I loved them and missed them and I couldn't imagine a year and two months without them. They were my foundation, my base in life.  
  
Suddenly the bus stopped with a forceful lurch and I went flying into the seat in front of me. I quickly grabbed my cane and held tightly to it. It was like my lifeline, I needed it so very much. I felt around my seat until I reached my bag, then stood up and quickly walked out of the bus. I sooner I got off the bus, the better. The bus driver already kept shooting me odd glances. I heard the guard call for me to come down and follow him, and so I did. I could sense where he was walking and used my cane to help me walk around.  
  
I could hear whispers and felt all eyes bearing down upon me as the guard and I continued to walk to wherever we were going. I knew these people here would at first glance think I was strange, and they would most likely feel uncomfortable. But that didn't bother me, I was used to funny stares and whatnot. After several minutes of walking, I felt the guard stop in front of me and open a door. I used my cane to help me walk through the door and I was greeted with cool air. Ahh, thank you whoever invented air conditioning! They should be made a saint.  
  
I heard someone stand up and he said in a gruff voice,  
  
"Lucy Dodgers."  
  
I turned my head up to my name and grinned. "Yep, that's me."  
  
"Well, Lucy. This is Camp Greenlake. I'm Mr. Sir," the man said. He had a voice that seemed like he needed to clear it, and I heard a spitting noise which made me shiver. Gross! "Let's see...D-Tent. Lovely...What's the cane for kid?"  
  
I felt anger prick at me and sighed. Did he not realize that I was blind? Honestly, the nerve of people these days. But I was never offended by my state, and honestly I really didn't mind.  
  
"I need it to help me walk around," I said. I felt Mr. Sir tense up as realization hit him and on and he cleared his throat.  
  
"Right...er...come here, let me see you're bag," he said. I held out my bag for him and he snatched it away, looked through it, and returned it. "Well follow me; we need to get you some clothes."  
  
I nodded and followed him to wherever he led me next. He stuffed some clothes that smelled disgustingly of soap into my hands, and then left me to another man called Mr. Pendanski. I sighed as Mr. Pendsanski walked me throughout the camp, lecturing me on how he was my counselor and even though I made some mistakes, he still respected me. I really didn't need to hear that shit, I mean, I was here for something I didn't do, but I figured it was just all part of the first day.  
  
Oddly enough, Mr. Pendanski didn't comment on me being blind. After several minutes of walking and talking, we came to a halt and he turned towards me.  
  
"Well here we are, D-Tent," he said fondly. "Let me round up the boys, I'm sure they'll want to meet their new bunk mate."  
  
I arched and eyebrow and my heart stopped. "B-boys?"  
  
Mr. Pendanski chuckled. "Boys! They're a little whacked, but overall I guess they're good kids. 'Cept for that Zero character, never really talks."  
  
I felt like crying. Boys? This was a boy camp? That was one minor detail the judge had seemed to forget...  
  
~*~*~  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well I haven't written a Holes fic for quite awhile, and I don't know why I got the sudden urge to write one. This idea just came to me. So if I get some feedback, I might continue it, if not, ahh well, what can you do? So review! Man, I haven't written about holes in sooo long.  
  
ZigZag: *sobs* You don't love us anymore!!  
  
Noo, not that's not it. *grins evilly* Well, actually...  
  
Squid: She hates us! Let's get her!  
  
Ahhhhh! *hides under computer desk and bears teeth* I kick, I pinch, I scratch, I lick!!!  
  
Zero: You lick?  
  
Yes! My tongue is my strongest weapon! MWHAHAHA!  
  
Magnet: Eww! She's doing it again.  
  
Doing what?  
  
X-Ray: She's being all weird again...  
  
Armpit: Maybe if we walk away slowly she won't notice...  
  
MWHAHA! I am the ruler of all, bow down to me! MWHAHAHA!!!  
  
ZigZag: ohhh my... 


	2. If We're Going Nowhere

MEESH! Thanks for all the reviews!!! :) *giggles* they were awesome!!! Aawww shucks *shuffles feet* Anywho's...I don't really know where I'm going with this story. It's just kind of a spur of the moment type dealio. It depends on the amount of reviews I get and what not. It's gonna be kind of hard to write this story though, I have to make it uncheesy and it's hard to describe things from a blind girl's point of view.  
  
Squid: Would ya stop ya babbling? Sheesh.  
  
*sticks tongue out* Shut up! Or I won't put you in this story. Hmph!  
  
Squid: Aww, ya couldn't do that to me. *smirks seductively*  
  
*rolls eyes* Please...anyway. I guess I should be getting on with the story?  
  
Zigzag: That'd be nice...  
  
*shoots him the finger* what's everyone's problem today? Huh?  
  
Zero: Okay, we're sorry, now just get on with the story.  
  
Hmm...maybe now I don't wanna!  
  
Magnet: Aww Jesus, you guys put her in a bitchy mood.  
  
X-Ray: Probably just her time of month...girls...  
  
OKAY! ENOUGH! ENOUGH! Do you all want the chapter or not?? Huh?  
  
Squid: Calm down, calm down. Now, breathe. Now, write.  
  
*sighs* I can't win here. Alright, alright I'm going...but first...*dun dun dun* SHOUT OUTS!!!  
  
Zigzag: Ohhhh no...when does she EVER stop?  
  
*cackles* MUAHAH! NEVER!!  
  
~Shout Outs~  
  
Spice of Life  
  
Yay! My first reviewer ^_^ aww hope ya stick with the story...  
  
Squid: She better...I mean, how could she resist muah?  
  
*rolls eyes* shaddup already!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Texas Volcano  
  
Thanks mucho for taking the time to read me story and review. Much applause! Hope you read more of it. ^_^  
  
Zigzag: What is with you and hopin' people are gonna stick with the story? Just write the next chapter already!  
  
Screw you! I'm taking my time here...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kirjava Deamon  
  
^_^ Thanks! Mucho kudos!  
  
Twitch: Aww she's such a sweet heart.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Twitch: No not you, ya idiot. The reviewer.  
  
Oh...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Nosilla  
  
Meepmeep, yes I do lick!!! MUAHHAHA! *ahem...* no I really don't lick. Most of the time...right anyways.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Zig's-girl235  
  
*does little dance* YAY!!! ^_^  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
loviedove  
  
woowoo, 'nother review. YeS!!! I like the idea of her bein' blind too...though it is a bit harder.  
  
Lucy: What are ya sayin'?  
  
Errr...nothing. *grins nervously* ahh...right. Moving on.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Amy  
  
*zips lips* I'll never tell...actually I have no idea who she'll end up with. Zig has a good chance though, he was my first Holes love.  
  
Zigzag: Of course I was!  
  
*rolls eyes* right, and I just made his ego how many times bigger?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
trucalifornian  
  
yay!! I'm against Mary-Sue's. DEATH TO MARY SUE'S EVERYWHERE!!!!  
  
Mary-Sue: Hey, that's not very nice.  
  
Whoah!!! Where the hell did you come from??  
  
Mary-Sue: *twirls lock of hair* Gee, I don't know.  
  
*shakes head* oohhh God, someone get her out of here!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Cutting off my words before I speak."  
  
-Yellowcard  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I immediately began to become apprehensive. What the hell was I going to do? Boys. Tons and tons of boys. Sure, I had nothing to complain about, but still, boys? All boys? Immature, loud, annoying perverted boys. And I was with them for fourteen months? What was I going to do? Oh, if my mother had known she would have never sent me here. Never. I sighed as Mr. Pendanski began to call several boys over. I heard feet scurrying then several shouts and snickers. What was I going to do? If these boys were just as immature as I thought, they would tear me apart! I was always shy around guys, and I'd never really had a boyfriend before, mainly because of the obvious reasons. What normal teenage guy is mature enough to handle a 'handy-capped' girlfriend?  
  
"Boys!" Mr. Pendanski shouted. I heard some laughing and then they all quieted. I figured there was a decent size number of boys from all the racket, but I couldn't be too sure. I grasped my cane closer to me then ever. "Boys, settle down! This here—"I guess he paused to point to me here. "this here is Lucy Dodgers. She's the new addition to D-Tent. Say hi boys."  
  
There was a murmur of 'hi' and 'hey', but I knew they didn't really know what to say. From the sounds of it, Camp GreenLake had never hosted a blind person, boy or girl. They weren't at all surprised as I was when I found out I would be the only girl here. No, I supposed used to girls coming in and out. Rare, but usual. I wondered momentarily if there were anymore girls anywhere, but I couldn't wonder for too long, for Mr. Pendanski was now doing the dreaded deed of introduction.  
  
"This here is Zigzag," Mr. Pendanski said. I heard him whisper to him, "Just say hi, she can't see you." I wanted to snap something back at him, but held my tongue. I was a nice person, right? I wouldn't let some fool make a fool out of me. No.  
  
"Hi," Zigzag said. I wondered what he looked like...his voice was deep and somewhat distant. I supposed that meant he was standing further away. Mr. Pendanski continued to introduce the boys.  
  
"And this," Mr. Pendanski said. "On your left is Squid. Squid say hi."  
  
"Hey."  
  
I sighed...this was going to be one long afternoon.  
  
"That's Magnet, (hi), X-Ray," Mr. Pendanski continued. He made everyone say 'hi' after he introduced their name. I wanted to shoot myself. Actually, I wanted to shoot Mr. Pendanski, but I decided to save my psycho moments for later. "Armpit," Ooh, funny name. What's wrong with their names? Ahh, nicknames I hear. Right... "and last and least, Zero. Don't bother hearing Zero say hi, the kid never talks." I frowned. Never talks? How is that possible? Poor kid. I'd talk to him later I decided.  
  
"Well," Mr. Pendanski said. I sighed. Did this man ever shut up? Jesus... "That's D-Tent. I'll leave you boys to show her the cot she's sleepin' in, and you can explain the basic rules of camp here. I'll be back before dinner."  
  
With that, Mr. Pendanski left, leaving me feeling more alone than I'd ever felt in a long time. The sun beat down hard on my back and my clothes felt hot and sticky, and all I wanted was a glass of water. I wish everyone would stop staring at me—I could feel their stares hot on my face.  
  
"Er," someone started. I recognized the voice as the boy called X-Ray and I wondered if he was somewhat of a leader. I shrugged it off—even if he was the leader I would not let him boss me around. People often thought that I was stupid or below them because I couldn't see. They were in for a rude awakening. "Well, this way then. Our tent is just over here."  
  
I nodded and followed their footsteps. I could hear them whispering to each other and I found I didn't want to know what they were saying. I could also feel them hesitating, as if wondering how I knew where to go. Since my sight was lost, my other five senses were keener and stronger. I could hear and senses where everyone was, and in what direction, quite easily. It wasn't hard to find my way around, and I followed X-Ray to my new home.  
  
"Well," X-Ray said. I heard four other pairs of feet stop and I sighed. They would just have to get used to the fact that I couldn't see. That was that. "Here we are. Here, follow me." I followed the sound of his feet up steps and under a tent flap that someone was holding up. I could tell that the tent was small, for it felt crowded. X-Ray led me to my cot, a small one in the corner of the tent. "That one's yours. Used to be Barf Bag's before he left."  
  
I inwardly grimaced. Barf Bag...ugh. "Thanks," I said, placing my bag down on it. The room was filled with a thick awkward silence and I wanted it desperately to end.  
  
"Where do you come from?" I recognized this voice as Magnet's.  
  
"Florida," I said, wishing more than ever I could go back home. I missed it so much—what I wouldn't do to get back there and out of this hellish place. Oh god, I wanted to leave so bad. I hadn't even been here for more than an hour, and I already wanted to leave.  
  
"No way!" I turned my head towards the voice. I think this one was Squid, but I wasn't sure. "Dude, that's where I come from. What part?"  
  
"Kissimmee," I said. I guess he was nodding, though I couldn't tell, but he sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I was from Naples."  
  
Awkward silence again. What were we supposed to talk about? Seriously? I felt for my smelly clothes Mr. Sir gave me and arched an eyebrow. They felt itchy and dirty, and I really didn't want to put them on.  
  
"So why exactly do we have to dig holes?" I asked, eager to know what I was actually going to be doing for a year and two months.  
  
I heard a scatter of chuckles and what I guessed was shrugs. "It builds character, Lucy. That's why." More laughing and sighing. I wondered just how long these boys had been at this camp.  
  
"Right," I said. "So we dig holes every single day, okay. What do you guys do around here for fun?"  
  
"There's a Rec Room just around the corner," Zigzag said. "It's the only thing we got to do in our leisure time. There's a TV, pool table, couches."  
  
I nodded. "Cool."  
  
"Speaking of the Rec Room," Armpit said. "I'm about to head on over there. Who else is coming?" I heard all the boys murmur agreement and I sat back on my cot. I was not in the mood to go to a Rec Room. All I wanted to do was sleep, and be alone. It soothed my mind when I was stressed.  
  
"Hey Lucy—you comin'?" I turned my head to the direction where X-Ray was standing and shook my head.  
  
"Err—no. I'm just going to go to sleep."  
  
"Alright," he said. "Dinner's in an hour."  
  
I nodded and sat there as they all left, one by one. I felt like crying. I was all alone. It was amazing how my moods could change. One minute I was excited to be leaving home, the next I missed home again so much. I wanted more than anything to talk to Lee, my best friend since we both were three. He lived across the street for as long as I could remember, and I could tell him anything. He accepted me, he knew me, and he understood me. I wanted to talk to him so badly. Lee was the one who believed me when I said I was innocent. If only he could see how everyone treated me so inept. He would probably laugh and say I could beat all of them up anyway.  
  
I'd never felt so alone in my life. An hour after the boys left, I heard them come back. I pretended to be asleep so I wouldn't have to talk to them. I heard Zigzag ask if they should wake me, but Squid just told them to let me sleep. Ahh, thank you Squid! I didn't feel like going to dinner, not where I'd have to face everyone at Camp GreenLake. I don't know when I actually fell asleep; all I know is that before I knew it I slipped into a void of blackness, darkness, the only thing I ever knew.  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
Before I knew it, I was being awakened by Mr. Pendanski shouting into out tent that we had better get a move on or else we'd be out there all day digging our hole. I grimaced as I rolled over on my cot...wonderful. Just what I wanted to do, what was it like four o'clock in the morning? I sighed and sat up, feeling around for my cane. Where was the damn thing?! Ahh, there we go.  
  
The boys around me began getting dressed and they didn't really pay any mind to me. I figured they didn't care about getting dressed in front of me, for the obvious annoying reasons, one sticking out unparticular. But they, unlike me, could see me getting changed and I decided to just slip my smelly suit over my clothes I had fallen asleep in. I quickly threw my hair on top of my head to get it off of my neck—it was really starting to aggravate me.  
  
"Hurry up Lucy," I heard X-Ray shout. "Ya don't wanna be late—Mr. Sir will kill you."  
  
I nodded. "Okay—be right there!" I quickly grabbed my cane from where I set it beside the bunk and hurried out of the tent—making sure I felt my way around. The early morning was cool and I could tell it was still dark out from the way all I saw was dark, not a deep red that usually appeared before my eyes when the sun burnt into them. I stopped momentarily in the middle of all the guys milling around. I wasn't actually sure what I had to do. I felt someone bump into me and I staggered, suddenly panicking. How I hated feeling so vulnerable. Another busy person rushing about knocked into me, sending me flying and my cane flying out of my hand to where I had no idea. I began to shake. I wouldn't cry though. It was dark out so I didn't blame them for knocking into me, but if only they knew I couldn't see. And my cane! Where was my cane?  
  
I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and stood me up straight. I felt my cane being held into my hand and I immediately blushed—this was so embarrassing! I felt so foolish.  
  
"Er..." I started. I wish I knew who my 'savior' was.  
  
"It's okay," the voice replied and I was surprised to find that it belonged to Squid, one of the D-Tent boys and the guy that lived in Florida. I sighed—at least it was someone who knew who I was. "It gets kind of crazy in the morning. Everyone's barely awake and it's still dark out. Here, follow me."  
  
I nodded. "Thanks. I—um...where's everyone going."  
  
Squid and I began to walk to wherever he was leading me. "We have to get shovels so we're headed to get them, then us D-Tent guys go and dig our holes. Ya know, five feet deep, five feet in diameter." I nodded, recalling Mr. Pendanski's earlier spiel.  
  
We stopped or a moment and Squid handed me a dirty feeling shovel. It was heavy and it was hard to carry with my cane in the other hand. I may not be a petite little girl, but I wasn't strong either. It was starting to hurt my wrist.  
  
We began to walk and I sensed others beginning to walk with us—the other D-Tent boys. Squid was still next to me and it felt good to know that someone was around. I hated feeling so alone all the time.  
  
"How long have you been here?" I asked him. He turned to me and I heard him sigh.  
  
"Long enough," he commented. "I can't wait to get out of this fucking hellhole. Let's just say, when I got here I was a few days shy of fifteen, and I turned seventeen five months ago. It's way too long."  
  
I laughed. "How long are you here for?" He asked me. I grumbled.  
  
"Grrr...fourteen months. That's pretty long."  
  
"That's no sweat," he said, chuckling. "You'll be out of here before you know it. I know some guys that have been in this heap of shit for four years!"  
  
I gaped. "No way! Four years? What the hell did they do?"  
  
Squid snickered. "Too much." I sighed at how he answered that way. 'Long enough', 'too much.' Very vague, and that had always been a pet peeve of mine...vagueness.  
  
"We're here," Squid said, reaching out my arm to keep me from walking any further. I could already hear the others beginning to dig. "Err—here you can dig next to me."  
  
I grinned to myself. It was nice to talk to someone normally. I set my cane down on the ground and placed my shovel in the ground. I sighed. How would I tell when it reached five feet? I shrugged...I would dig and dig and dig, and wait until someone stopped me. Not too efficient, but it was the best I could do. And with that, I set to digging.  
  
Digging a five foot hole like I would do for the next three hundred and twenty five days.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*YEEP!!!!!!! ReVieW YA'LL !!!!!!!!!  
  
Squid: I was nice in this chapter. Wtf?  
  
*growls* Shut up.  
  
Lucy: Yeah, I mean Squid's a jackass. He would never help me.  
  
*claps hands over ears* LALALALALALA!!! I'M NOT LISTENING!!! LALALALALALA!!!!! 


	3. Yay! My very first hole

Author Note: Made a mistake in the previous chapter...it's actually FOUR hundred and twenty five days, not THREE hundred...just to clear that up if anybody was bored enough to figure it out...MEESH!  
  
Yays, so happy for the reviews. ^_^ I don't mind the occasional flamer, I'd take a flame over a no review any day. No, I'm not encouraging anyone to flame, I'm just saying I won't go and like slit my wrists, wallow in self pity and never write again. Just learn from the mistakes...yes anyway. Here's to another chapter...hm...wonder what it's going to be about...don't really know. My ideas just kind of come to me as I write...  
  
Squid: Is that why your stories are always such crap?  
  
*laughs sarcastically* oh HAHA, you're so funny Squid—ALAN!  
  
Squid: *growls* Don't call me Alan...  
  
ALAN! ALAN! ALAN! Oh, don't you just love the name Alan?  
  
Magnet: Well, right now you're actually getting on my nerves...  
  
Shut up...do you want to appear in this story or not?  
  
Zigzag: This story ain't about Magnet. It's about muah.  
  
*rolls eyes* Rrrright...  
  
Squid: Ya'll drawn, this story's 'bout me.  
  
Hm...maybe I'll change my mind about who this story is about.  
  
Caveman: I'm always available.  
  
*whirls around* W-what? Where'd you come from? Caveman is NOT in my story.  
  
Caveman: *pouts* Why not?  
  
You annoy me...'tis why.  
  
Caveman: Screw you! *stomps off*  
  
MUAHAH! Death to Caveman's everywhere!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Though I heart Shia LaBeouf, can't stand Caveman in fanfic's!!  
  
X-Ray: Uh-oh...she's getting like that again.  
  
Squid: Like what?  
  
Armpit: All...weird.  
  
MUAHAHA! *starts running in circles with a broom* I shall shoo away all the Cavemen. Shoo! Me and my evil broom!! HAHAHAHA!  
  
Squid: Err...right. Anyway, on with the story...  
  
*stops in the middle of the conga* Wait a minute...I cants forget me shout- outs!  
  
Zigzag: *rolls eyes* Oh shit, hurry up already!!  
  
*sigh* Okay, I'm going, I'm going...here I go!! I'm gone...WOOTWOOT!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
loviedove  
  
Aww thanks! *giggles* ^_^ Ya know, it's pretty hard writing from a blind persons point of view...  
  
Lucy: AHEM! And what in the fuck is that supposed to mean?  
  
GASP! Language, Lucy, language!  
  
Lucy: *rolls eyes* Yeah, yeah...*stalks off, mumbling to herself* One of these days my cane's gonna find its way up your...  
  
RIGHT! Moving on!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Nosilla  
  
^_^ LOL!! Nice review, it was funny and interesting.  
  
Squid: Very, but it didn't say nothing 'bout me! What the hell?  
  
*pouts empathetically* I'm sure she just forgot...next time Squiddy-boy, next time.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Spice of Life  
  
YAY!! ^_^ You'se ain't the only one who can't resist Squid...  
  
*cuddles Squid* He's soooo cute.  
  
Squid: *quite frightened* Uh...you okay?  
  
*sighs dreamily* ohh wait—AHEM!!! *snaps out of reality* ANYWAYS...thanks for the review!! Squid says hi.  
  
Squid: *smirks seductively* Hello there Spice...  
  
*rolls eyes* such a charmer...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
MaggieGirl  
  
Yehhhh!!!!! New reviewer!! Muahhaha, I've recruited yet another mindless wanderer...MUAHAHA. Next mission: Take over the world!!!  
  
Zigzag: Err...you alright?  
  
*snaps out of it* Yeah, I'm fine...right ANYWAY!! ^_^ Thanks, thanks.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Agent DragonEye  
  
Awww, I love Zero too!! He's soo cute...I'm sorry I disappointed you. Would it make you feel better if I told ya Zero plays a pretty big role in this story?  
  
Zero: *smirks* What can I say? I attract all the ladies...  
  
*rolls eyes* Rrright...aww Zero you're so cute! Come here!  
  
Zero: Ahhhh!! No, stay away!!! MEEEEEHHH!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
electricxrain  
  
Woohoo, my work is KiCkIn! ^_^ Holler to that! 3  
  
Squid: Holler?  
  
Hehehe. Holler. I can say that cause...cause I'm cool like that.  
  
X-Ray: Rrrright...Squid, just walk slowly away...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared."  
  
-Lostprophets  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
By eleven o'clock the sun was beating down hard upon my back and I had blisters so bad on my hands and fingers I sincerely thought I was going to die. And I was okay with that—this had to be hell. Digging holes in the blazing one hundred and twenty degree heat had to be hell. There was nothing worse than that. I would rather die a slow and painful death than continue to dig...but sadly, I was stuck with no choice and I'd never had enough guts for suicide. Shame.  
  
I wondered how far Squid had gotten in his hole and how far I had gotten in mine. I'd never really cared about seeing before, but right now it could surely help me. I felt around on the dusty ground for my cane and upon reaching it, I clasped it tight around my fingers. I stuck it into my own pathetic hole and frowned when it barely went into the earth an inch. I had a long, long way to go. And it was already reaching noon. How on earth would I finish?  
  
Everyone dug in silence and for good reason; no one had enough energy to speak. My water bottle was slowly but efficiently running out of water and growing lighter, and I wondered when Mr. Pendanski would be back to fill our bottles up. My throat was dry and crackly—it caused a sharp pain in my throat whenever I swallowed and I hade to fight back my tears. Honestly, what had I deserved to be put through such damn torture each and every day? It sucked. Sucked bad.  
  
"Hey Lucy," Squid called from my left and I turned my head to his direction, squinting as the red from the sun burned my eyelids.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, surprised to find my voice very raspy and uneven. I cleared my throat but it only caused it to hurt more. My tongue had a thin layer of crust slowly forming from like of h2o and I felt like I was dying—and I was only three inches into my whole as far as I knew by measuring with my cane. For all I knew I could be one and a quarter inch...I was never good at estimating.  
  
"Hand me over your canteen, Mr. Pendanski's here and he's fillin' up them." I felt so grateful towards Squid I could have kissed him if I had harbored the energy. I wondered for a moment why he was being so nice to me, but I found that I didn't care at all. I felt around the ground for my canteen until I found its dirty surface and held it out in the direction I supposed Squid was calling. I felt him move toward me and take my canteen, then walk around me to where I could hear everyone heading—I suppose it was a water truck of some sort. I continued to dig, wanting every moment to be able to finish the wretched deed.  
  
Squid returned shortly thereafter, and I drank my water greedily, loving the cold sensation it sent down my throat. I felt him looking at me and he chuckled. I turned to him and smirked.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
He laughed. "Never so no one drink like that."  
  
I shrugged and set my canteen down, felt around for my shovel, and continued to dig. "It's hot out here."  
  
"Oh you just wait...this isn't even the worst of it all," Squid said, quite amused with my zero tolerance for the weather. I arched an eyebrow but continued to dig all the time. Clutching my shovel hard around my fingers, I felt around my whole and guessed that I was almost a foot finished around, and about two feet finished deep. I sighed...this was going to be one long day. I felt sweat begin to trickled down my back and I grimaced—I desperately needed a shower...a nice, cold, refreshing shower. Ahhh, I could smell the bath oils now...oooh and a nice loofa to scrub thy body...  
  
Several minutes passed with no sound but the 'clink clonk' of all our shovels banging against the dirt and the occasional cough attack from the dust. Dirt had gotten into my eyes and they stung, and I rubbed them vigorously. I wondered how anyone could see in this type of condition.  
  
"Hey—Lucy!"  
  
I arched an eyebrow and jerked my head up into the direction of the voice. It hadn't been Squid's and that was the only person I had conversed with since the first meeting. It was X-Ray, and he was on my right. I turned toward him and I felt him come over to me.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked. I didn't really know X-Ray's personality...come to think of it I didn't know anyone really. Squid was the only one I had talked to, and I didn't even know anything about him! I hoped X-Ray wasn't going to mock or make fun of me...I began to grow apprehensive. Was my hole not dug correctly? Oh God...was he going to harass me? Ooh help help! Somebody stop him!  
  
"How are you gettin' along?"  
  
I raised my eyebrows at this. Hm? What? Ooh, how was I getting along? HA! Just fine...let me tell you...hot, sticky weather...can't see a damn thing I'm doing...don't' know anyone out here. Oh, I'm just DANDY! Freakin' dandy X- Ray...  
  
"I'm okay," I muttered...I didn't want any of the other guys to hear what we were saying. I didn't want to be known as the 'crippled' who couldn't even dig a damn hole! I appreciated his concern...but I didn't want him to act as if he had to guardian me. I was quite capable of taking care of myself...whether that was easy or not was the question.  
  
I guess he peered into my hole because I heard him chuckle. "You're doing a pretty lousy job."  
  
I scoffed. "Gee thanks," I said sarcastically.  
  
X-Ray laughed. "I'm just messin' with ya—you aren't doin' too bad...but you could hurry up. Zero over there is almost finished. Three feet I 'spect."  
  
I was in shock. Three feet? I was barely done a foot! How did the kid do it? Where was he? Wait—Zero, the nobody guy! He didn't talk...right...Zero? Hmm...get him to talk, helps me with the hole, less heat and sun! Yay!  
  
"How the hell does he dig three feet already?" I asked, and apparently loudly because I heard several guys chuckle.  
  
"He eats the dirt!" Zigzag shouted from behind me, and I heard Magnet and Armpit snicker.  
  
"Yeah man, he's like the fastest digger ever!" Magnet chimed in.  
  
"Always finishes first..." Squid said from my left. "Been that way like forever."  
  
I sighed. I wish I could be the fastest digger...damn kid! Awwe, wait, poor kid he's a mute. I hadn't heard him talk all day. I really wanted to talk to him...I figured when I finished digging I would talk to him...Right. At the rate I was going, that'd be next year.  
  
"How come he doesn't talk?" I asked X-Ray.  
  
"Dunno," X-Ray said. "Never has. Poor kid—kind of feel bad for him. So dumb he don't even know it!"  
  
I clenched my fist to keep from slapping X-Ray.  
  
"You know," I said. "Just 'cause he doesn't talk doesn't mean he's dumb."  
  
X-Ray snickered. "Right...anyways, gotta go finish my hole. See ya later Lucy."  
  
"Right—er—see ya," I mumbled...I had to start watching my temper. If I wanted to survive at this hell hole I needed to watch what I said—I had a tendency for lashing out. I was lucky I caught myself before I snapped at X- Ray, but next time I wasn't so sure how lucky I was going to be. Stupid mouth, stupid big mouth. Sigh. I set back to digging.  
  
"I'll never finish!" I whined two hours later, getting fed up with the silence and dropping my shovel to nurse my blistering fingers. They hurt so much I wanted to scream out and curse the damn judge who sent me here. I hated him! I hated Jenny Liddins for stuffing that goddamn gun in my locker! I wanted to kill her for taking advantage of me! Oh God...I wanted to kill her...I wanted to scream, scream out! I didn't deserve this...I didn't deserve this...  
  
"Stop whinin' and maybe you'll finish," Squid called from his hole.  
  
I sighed. "I'll never finish. Squid, how far am I?"  
  
Squid peered down in my hole and laughed. "You got three feet deep and wide—not too bad, 'cept everyone but you, me, Magnet and Zigzag are left. The other's are done."  
  
I frowned. "How much more you got?"  
  
Squid chucked. "Another ten inches."  
  
"Oh yay for you!" I snapped. "Oh I'm not gonna finish, am I?"  
  
"You gotta finish or else you'll be out here all night...and you do NOT want that...what with all the yellow-spotted lizards." I heard Squid start digging again and I grumbled. I began to dig again, but the pain in my hands began to throb madly, and I had to dig much, much more slowly.  
  
"Wait—what are yellow-spotted lizards?" I asked, after Squid's sentence had sunk in.  
  
"You dunno what yellow-spotted lizards are?" He asked shock evident in his voice. I shook my head, and he sighed.  
  
"Oh boy, Mr. Sir didn't tell you?" I could tell he was surprised and I frowned. "Well, they're..." And so he told me what yellow-spotted lizards were. Personally, I thought it was a bunch of bullshit. I had never heard of a yellow-spotted lizard who could kill you with just one bite. It sounded ridiculous...and plus, how did they survive in this desert?  
  
"That's a bunch of bull shit," I said, continuing to dig. Squid shrugged and snickered.  
  
"Believe what you want...but when you get bit by one don't come a runnin' to me."  
  
I laughed. "Oh how can I when I'll drop dead anyway?"  
  
I heard someone spit behind me and a sigh of relief.  
  
"Finally finished," Zigzag said happily. "Well, I'll see you crazy cats later. Bye!" He happily jogged away, back to camp and I so longed to go with him. I only had what—two feet left? It was going to take forever! Another hour at least!  
  
Magnet left and finally it was just Squid and I—how ironic. I had to laugh to myself of the irony. I figured he was just going slow on purpose to keep me company—aww what a nice guy. Of course, that could be totally untrue and the kid could just suck at digging...but whatever.  
  
"Finished!" Squid said happily, sighing in relief. He came over and stopped in front of me. He sighed. "You're almost done. Another ten minutes. Want me to wait around?"  
  
I sighed and grumbled. "Nah, go ahead. I won't make ya stay."  
  
I guess Squid shrugged, because it's just something one would do at something like this. "I don't mind, it's cool."  
  
I grinned and shrugged. "Fine whatever, it's your ass that's gonna be bored as hell sitting here."  
  
Squid smirked (I guess, I don't really know) and sat down on the edge of my hole. "So, Lucy."  
  
I began to dig again and arched an eyebrow. "Hm?"  
  
"What was your life like before you came here?"  
  
I continued to dig and didn't answer for a little while. I wanted to finish quickly. "Um...it was nice. Quiet, boring, me and my family, my big seven kid family." I laughed, remembering my big family. "I'm the second youngest of seven kids."  
  
"No shit," Squid said. "I have an older brother and I fuckin' hate it." I laughed.  
  
"I have three older brothers...so not fun."  
  
Squid laughed and I felt him watching me. "What was your life like?" I asked him.  
  
He sighed. "It was...erm...different I guess." He laughed coldly and I suddenly wanted to know so badly what his life was like. He didn't seem too keen on talking about it. "I just got into the wrong crowds, ya know. That's what landed me here. Drug dealing on the streets."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "No shit...I got here because my principal busted in my locker and found a hand gun..."  
  
Squid didn't talk for a moment then, almost apprehensively, he asked, "Why'd you have a gun?"  
  
"It wasn't mine," I said, burning up with anger once again and the remembrance of Jenny. "It was my quote on quote friend's gun. Stupid bitch."  
  
Squid didn't say anything for a moment. "Hey look, you're done. Ha, would ya look at that? And it's only...six o'clock!" I laughed and if I would have known exactly where he was I would have swapped him.  
  
"Damn, that's so tiring," I said, feeling around for my cane and feeling comfort once it was in my grasp. "How do you do it everyday?"  
  
Squid laughed. "You better get used to it—you're gonna be doing it for a LONG time."  
  
I grumbled and climbed out of my hole. "Well, I'm happy I'm done! Now what do we do?"  
  
"Back to camp...dinners probably over by now, everyone's probably in the Rec Room," Squid said as we began walking off. I sighed and felt much better that I had finished my hole. My first hole. Yay! I was so proud in a disturbing and sick way.  
  
The walk back to camp was sadly a long one. But it depends on how you look at it—long walk meant more talk. Hehe that sounds funny, even in my head.  
  
"So how old are you?" Squid asked me, once the silence was getting to be way too much.  
  
"Mmm turned sixteen last month," I said, recalling my birthday. Lee had taken me on a picnic for old times where we used to swing on the swings in the park when we were six. I grinned at the memory...I missed Lee so much.  
  
"Hehe you're a youngin'," Squid laughed.  
  
"Dude, you're seventeen!" I laughed, remembering when he told me his age earlier, when we were talking about how long people were at this camp. Squid snickered.  
  
"Yeah, but still," Squid laughed. "I'm still older."  
  
"Man whatever," I laughed.  
  
Surprisingly, it was very easy to talk to Squid. It was like talking to Lee only different. I took a liking to Squid—he was the first to branch out and talk to me and I didn't know why, but I didn't care. I enjoyed his company all the same. It was nice to have somebody to talk to...somebody...the sun was setting behind us and I finally felt at ease as we reached camp. All I wanted was a hot shower.  
  
"You comin' to the Rec?" Squid asked me as we walked into camp.  
  
"Um...not tonight. I wanna get a shower...and I'm tired," I said. "See you."  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
I turned and headed in the direction of D-Tent. I was looking forward to a hot, long, nice shower. Ha! Was I in for the surprise of my life...  
  
~*~*~  
  
RIGHT! So there's chappie 3. Holler, that was pretty long. Jeepers.  
  
Squid: Jeepers?  
  
Jeepers! Yay. Ewww wait I hate that word...reminds me of the scariest movie ever, Jeepers Creepers. EEP!!! NOOOOO!!! Make me forget!! AHHHH!!! *runs and hides behind Armpit*  
  
Armpit: What the hell you doin'?  
  
Err...don't really know. ANYWAYS!! Review time. Yay!! Hopefully I'll get feedback...gotta love reviews. *giggles*  
  
Zigzag: Ackkk stop giggling.  
  
Shut up!! Go...er...go brush your hair!!  
  
Zero: You got somethin' against big hair?  
  
Heh, no. ^_^ Aww I love ya Zero! Come here!!!  
  
Zero: *eyes widen in fright* AAHHHHHH!!!! Help me, get 'er AWAY!!!!!!!  
  
Hehe, awwwe he loves me so much...Rrright... 


	4. I Wish I Could Take It All Away

^_^ Hello, how ya'll doin'? Decided to update this...don't really know why, I just kind of felt up to it. So here we go. OH!  
  
Squid: What was the 'oh' for?  
  
*shrugs* Don't really know...OH!  
  
Squid: *shakes head* Wackjob...  
  
AUTHOR NOTE, IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!: Heh, okay it wasn't THAT important, but whatever... I've decided that when writing, I'm going to be telling you (the reviewers) what the other characters are doing. For example; Squid grinned...or Zigzag peered into the hole...or X-Ray smirked. You know, otherwise it feels kind of empty. So don't think I'm forgetting that Lucy's blind and she can see...I'm just doing this because it's helpful to the readers and helpful when I write. Okay? Clear on that? GOOD!  
  
SO...man it's getting harder and harder to write this story. There are a few problems...one major one being that Lucy is blind, and I am not, so it's hard to capture everything. Second, I don't want Squid to be out of character, and having him befriend Lucy seems a little far-fetched. Eh, but I guess they don't call it FANFICTION for nothin', huh?  
  
Lucy: I really don't see why you have something against me!! *sulks*  
  
Awww, Luce, I don't got nothin' against ya.  
  
Lucy: *sobs* you do, you liar!!  
  
Squid: Aww man, you made her cry you dip-shit!  
  
*rolls eyes* Suck it up ya baby!  
  
Lucy: *stops sobbing and smiles* HAH! Gotcha...  
  
Squid: Oh man, you both are whackos!  
  
HEY! You're REALLY pushin' it Squiddy-boy! I'm thinkin' about changing who this story is about now...HMPH!  
  
Zigzag: YAY!! Does that mean it's gonna be about me?  
  
*silence* Er...*cricket* Ya know I love ya Ziggy!  
  
Zigzag: Man, screw you! *stomps off muttering about lighters*  
  
*shakes head* CrAzY...  
  
Magnet: Yo Chica, let's get on with the chapter huh?  
  
*rolls eyes* Dude, you're like not even in my story!  
  
Magnet: Why not?! You're racist, that's why huh? It's cause I'm Hispanic!!  
  
Errr...yeah that's it...being that I'm Puerto Rican and all...loser...  
  
X-Ray: OMG would you stop BABBLING and get on with chapter four...it's so IRRITATING!  
  
Sheesh...what crawled up X's ass and died?  
  
Armpit: hahah funny image...  
  
EWWW!!! I'm surrounded by morons....help me!!!  
  
Zero: I know what you mean...and they WONDER why I don't talk...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Agent DragonEye  
  
Hehe...sugar-high reviewer...hehe ^_^  
  
Zero: And the best part is she's in love with me!  
  
Good job, and you made his ego like FOOOOF times bigger!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
trucalifornian  
  
DEATH TO MARY-SUE'S EVERYWHERE!!! AMEN TO THAT SISTAH!!!!  
  
Mary-Sue: Excuse me, that's not nice at all.  
  
WTF? Why do you keep appearing everywhere?!  
  
Mary-Sue: Well I'm beautiful, smart, funny, petite, talented, I can sing, I'm a virgin...  
  
ENOUGH ALREADY!!! GUAAAHAHAH!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
electricxrain  
  
^_^ Heh...you're review made me laugh multiple times...heh...funny.  
  
Squid: mmm pop-tarts...ahh the ecstasy!  
  
Oh my...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Nosilla  
  
Thanks for the review darlin' ^_^ ...  
  
Squid: I was in the review this time! Yes! *does a little dance* Oooh, I'm so good, ooh' I'm so hot—  
  
Stop...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AslansAngel  
  
Magnet loves you too!! ^_^  
  
Magnet: I love everyone...but I love AslansAngel specially.  
  
*rolls eyes* Oh please, spare me JOSE!  
  
Magnet: *growls* I don't love you chica!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kirjava Deamon  
  
Yay, another review...w00tw00t. ^_^  
  
ZigZag: I hate it when you 'w00tw00t'.  
  
*growls* Shaddup!  
  
ANYWAYS...thanks for your review!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Spice of Life  
  
Mwhaha, isn't Squid quite the flirter? Heh ^_^  
  
Squid: Excuse me?  
  
...er...nothing...heh I love you Squiddy!  
  
Squid: *eyes narrow in suspicion* Rrright...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sakaki151363  
  
Oh man, everyone loves Squid!! ^_^  
  
Zigzag: *sniffs* No one loves me...  
  
AWW! I love ya Ziggy...come here! *MUAH!*  
  
Zigzag: YELP!! Get 'er off me!  
  
*giggles* Sigh...I love me boys.  
  
Anyways, thanks for the review!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ahhelga  
  
Hmmm interesting penname, I like it.  
  
Lucy: She thinks I'm awesome...no shit...cool!  
  
*rolls eyes* You're just as bad as Squid...  
  
Squid: What was that?  
  
Ooohhh nothing...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Will I ever make it home, will I ever leave the ground, leave this place so far behind, till there is no turning back?"  
  
--Ingram Hill  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yeah...the shower was cold. Ice fricking cold. I can't say that it didn't feel good...it just was...cold. Very, very cold. Not to mention that I had to wear my clothes while I took the shower so some random pervert didn't get a free glimpse of what little I had. Yeah...camp was just so wonderful.  
  
When my four minutes of heaven were over, I felt around for my towel which I had laid down. I quickly dried my hair and pulled it out of my face, then hurried off into the direction of my tent...I felt around with my cane for familiar things that helped me to my tent. There was a big stone just around the corner form the water spicket. After I would tap the stone with my cane, I knew I was only a short distance from D-Tent. I would count ten steps, and then turn right and I was there. It wasn't too hard...the showers were just around the corner. I would get used to it and before long I'd know my way around camp so good that I could walk around with my eyes closed...hah...  
  
Upon reaching D-Tent I quickly entered and was quiet to make sure I had no company. Upon deciding that no one was in the tent with me, I quickly changed out of my sopping wet clothes and into fresh ones, taking in the sour soap smell. I gagged and coughed...lovely. I just loved the smell of sour soap...sigh...  
  
My stomach growled and I frowned as I sat down on my cot. This was not good...I was starving and if I kept at the speed that I was digging my whole, I would never eat. Sitting there, alone on my cot, I contemplated going to the Rec Room or not...I was scared, that was that. How would the other boys at this camp react to having me here? I knew girls weren't unusual, rare, but not unusual, so I didn't have to worry about that...I suppose it was just the intimidation a load of guys held over one girl. I decided to not go to the Rec Room, instead laying down on my cot and resting. A little breeze was blowing through the tent flap and it put me at ease. I sat my cane beside my cot, making sure it was close to me. I began to drift into a peaceful slumber and dream about Lee and what he was doing when I heard someone come into the tent.  
  
I pretended to be asleep for several moments, but the intruder came over to the cot beside me and I felt them looking at me.  
  
"Lucy—hey, Lucy you awake?"  
  
I groaned and recognized the voice as Zigzag's. I fluttered my eyes open and turned over on my side to face him—wherever he was. "I'm up now..."  
  
Zigzag chuckled and I heard the creak of a cot, signaling to me that he had sat down on the cot opposite me. I heard him begin to untie his boots.  
  
"So," he said casually as if the two of us were old friends. I grinned—it set me at ease and made me feel warm and welcome. "How was your first day?"  
  
I sighed and rubbed my temples. "It was hard work I'm not gonna lie to you. Definitely hard..."  
  
Zigzag laughed. "Yep, it's always the same...first hole's always the hardest."  
  
I arched an eyebrow. "Bullshit, they'll all hard."  
  
Zigzag paused and then laughed. "True...hm...very true."  
  
There was a silence between us and I wished the rest of D-Tent would come back so I wouldn't have to keep thinking of things to say. I wasn't the best conversation starter...it was a difficult and exhausting task which gave me great headaches. Heh.  
  
"So," Zigzag said after several moments. "You said you come from Flordia?"  
  
I nodded and began to fiddle with the side of my pillow. "Yepp...good ol' sunshine state."  
  
Zigzag chuckled. "Dude that is so cool...wish I lived in Florida. You get beaches and hot weather...I'd never stop surfing."  
  
"Where'd you come from?" I asked...it seemed the appropriate thing to ask. Yep, that's me, Miss Polite.  
  
"Man, I came from Utah...there ain't nothing in Utah," Zigzag said distastefully. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"I've never been to Utah," I said smiling.  
  
Zigzag rolled his eyes. "We'll ya ain't missin' much...naw I liked it back there. I miss it believe it or not."  
  
I arched an eyebrow. "What you do to get yourself stuck here?"  
  
I heard Zigzag sigh and I wondered just what the deal was with D-Tent boys...they were all so mysterious and intriguing. They made me want to get to know everything about them...  
  
"I got into a lot of fights back home," Zigzag said casually and vaguely. Sigh...death to vagueness. Maybe it was just me...just me being nosey...but whatever. Hm, continue Zigzag, continue. "It got to be so bad I gave this kid a concussion and he was hospitalized for two weeks...dude, whatever you do, never give anyone a concussion."  
  
I scoffed. "Right, I'll keep that in mind. So they sent you here 'cause you beat some kid up?"  
  
Zigzag shrugged and shifted his position on his cot. "Mmmhm...but it wasn't just that...I mean, when I say I got into a lot of fights...I mean a lot of fights."  
  
"When d'you get out?"  
  
I heard him laugh coldly and I shivered. "I'm stuck here for another year at least. I got here a year ago...I need to get out. I have to get out...I hate this place."  
  
I shook my head. "That's a long time..."  
  
Zigzag nodded. "Yep. Loonnngg time."  
  
It was nice talking to Zigzag and it was different than talking to Squid. It was easy to talk to Zigzag though, just as easy as Squid. We were soon talking about our favorite bands, and different movies we loved...just random things. It was nice to talk to someone new...meet new people; make new friends, all that shit. I guess Camp GreenLake wasn't going to be SO bad after all...at least the guys were decent people. Then again, 'twas only my first day.  
  
Zigzag and I talked for about an hour before the D-Tent boys began to make their way back to the tent. Armpit, Magnet, and Squid were first. They came in loud and laughing, joking around, and then soon fell asleep on their bunks. I pretended to be asleep. Zero and X-Ray came a little later, and half an hour the tent was filled with snores. I turned on my side and tried to fall asleep...but it was so hard. All I kept thinking about was my life back home, about everything and everyone I had left behind.  
  
- . * - . * - . *. -  
  
The weeks surprisingly crept by at a decent rate during my stay at Camp GreenLake. I found myself enjoying the D-Tent boys; they really didn't bother me at all. I soon found that I could talk to them and joke around with them just like anybody else could. After the first month I was in their tent, they began to tease me and make me laugh just like they did with each other. I really was surprised...despite the reasons that had landed them into this facility, they really were kind people underneath the hard exterior. I quickly grew attached to them and began to realize that I had made some new friends that I could go to without worry. D-Tent grew to become my protector; no one else at the camp bothered me, and for that I would always be grateful towards them.  
  
Zigzag quickly grew to become probably my best friend at the camp. I found I could talk to him about most anything and he would listen which was a change. I listened to him and his crazy stories he would tell me—most of them total bull, but all the same they kept me amused during the hot summer days. I got over my fear of the Rec Room and started going, just to sit down and talk to Zigzag and Squid. I enjoyed their company the most.  
  
I wasn't naive though...when I would walk to the showers in the hot day or just got to get a drink, I would hear some immature guys say things about me. Not everyone was as friendly as the guys in D-Tent. I couldn't see, and some guys saw that as an advantage...an easy target. I had to be careful at night...some guys were low lives and scum of the earth, so they would take advantage of my state and have their way with me. I usually walked around with Squid or Zigzag at night, just for extra protection. But even when I was alone I grew apprehensive, but I always had my cane tightly grasped by my side. As long as I had my cane, I felt comfortable.  
  
My digging improved...kind of. I still was the slowest digger, but I finished in time for supper every night. Most of the time Squid would wait around for me while I finished digging and we would talk about really anything until I finished. I was really starting to like him and I couldn't help it—how could anyone? It was inevitable—it was like you were bound to like him one way or another. But I would NOT act on my feelings...I had him as my friend, and that was good enough for me.  
  
So, a month after my first day I found myself still digging holes, still having an unbelievable sun burn, and still wishing I could visit home. Some things just do not change...sigh.  
  
The sun beat down hard upon my back once again and I grumbled as I threw down my shovel for a two minute break. It was mid afternoon and I felt my face start to stiffen from the sun burn. I searched around for my canteen and once I found it I downed as much water as possible. I imagined drinking a whole lake and even the fishies. I started to laugh at the image and ended up spitting water all I around my hole.  
  
"Ugh—Lucy you mind spittin' that somewhere else?" X-Ray shouted from behind me.  
  
"Yep!" I said happily as I searched for my shovel and began to dig again.  
  
I heard Squid chuckle and cursed when my heart skipped several beats. Stop it, I told myself as began to wish I could see Squid...that was the one thing I hated about myself. I hated when I wished I could see something—I felt guilty and like I was contradicting myself. And I hated it. I hated it so fucking much.  
  
An hour later Mr. Pendanski came around with the lunch truck and I gratefully stopped digging. I felt around for my cane and climbed out of my hole. I began to walk in the direction of the truck when I felt a hand grab me by the arm.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I heard Squid say, amused. "Or else you'll walk straight into Magnet's hole."  
  
I blushed and sighed. "Err thanks," I said. Squid just smirked and led me to the lunch truck, steering me clear of any holes.  
  
After I had gotten my sandwich from the back of the truck, I quickly went over to my hole and sat down on the edge. I placed my cane beside me and opened the packaging...digging holes works up a damn good appetite.  
  
"Man, you got one bad sun burn," I heard Zigzag say as he took his usual seat beside me. I glared at him as I began to eat the bland sandwich.  
  
"It hurts," I grumbled. "Are you sun burnt?"  
  
Zigzag snickered. "Who ain't sun burnt around here? I ain't as bad as you though...come to think of it no one is as bad burnt as you."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Lovely. How am I doing with my hole?"  
  
Zigzag peered into my hole as he took a bite from his sandwich. "You got about two more feet. Ain't too bad...you're gettin' better, Lucy."  
  
"Really?" I asked anxiously, swallowing a bite of my sandwich.  
  
"No," Zigzag said. "You're still the slowest one out of us all."  
  
I swapped him across the shoulder jokingly. "Sigh...who was the slowest before me?"  
  
Zigzag pretended to be in deep thought. "Hmm...probably Magnet or Armpit." I frowned...then why was Squid always the last one to finish besides me? Ooh, could this possibly mean something? Muahaha, yes, 'tis fate! We're meant to be!! Hm...would it be too forward if I proposed to him? Oh—wait—Zigzag's talking...hm...not to self: Stop day dreaming about things that will not happen.  
  
"Er—Lucy you okay? You just ate a piece of dirt instead of your sandwich."  
  
"Wha—oooh EWW! GACK!" I began spitting and coughing, realizing my petty mistake. Right, never day dream while eating in a cloud of dirt...gross. Not forgetting that taste any time soon...bleegghhhckkk...  
  
"Alright you slow pokes!" Mr. Pendanski's shrill voice sounded through the dirt coated air and we all grimaced. "Get back to digging! We runnin' day light here!"  
  
I grumbled and finished up my sandwich as Zigzag handed me my cane. He walked off to dig some more in his hole and I reluctantly felt around for my shovel and began digging once again, back into the same old routine, just like every other day...lovely. I love to dig holes...I do, I swear. No, I really, really do.  
  
Mr. Pendanski was, indeed, right about running on day light. The sun was quickly setting and one by one each D-Tent boy was finishing up their hole. I grimaced as Zigzag left, telling me he'd see me in the Rec Room. Then it was Magnet, then Armpit. Finally, like just about every day, me and Squid were left. I called over to him.  
  
"Squid—you almost done?"  
  
Squid stopped digging for a moment and coughed. "Almost—er...got a few more inches. How 'bout you?"  
  
I felt my shovel around and shrugged. "Um...probably six or seven more inches. I dunno."  
  
There was silence for a few moments, just the clink of our shovels against the dirt. Finally, about five minutes later, Squid spit into his hole climbed out of his hole to sit on the edge of mine. He was slightly out of breath and he coughed several times.  
  
I looked over to where I thought he was. "Are you okay? You keep coughing..."  
  
Squid coughed again and cleared his throat. "Fine," he said thickly. "All this fuckin' dust."  
  
I nodded and continued digging. "You can go back to camp if you want—I'll be fine digging by myself...by now I've learned to feel out for holes with my cane."  
  
Squid chuckled and shrugged. "Naw, it's cool. It's not like there's anything back there I so desire to go to."  
  
I arched an eyebrow. "Hm, well the shower's back there, dinner's back there, the Rec Room, clean clothes—"  
  
"Okay, okay I get your point," Squid interrupted laughing.  
  
I sniffed and paused digging. "Am I done yet?" I asked hopefully.  
  
Squid peered into my hole and grinned. "Looks like it...hold up lemme check." He leaned across me and measured my hole, width and length. He sighed. "Yep, you're done...finally."  
  
"Woohoo, finally I'm done! Hahaha yay!" I began to do a little victory dance until I stubbed my toe on my shovel and yelped in pain. "OW!"  
  
Squid laughed. "Right...anyway come on it's getting dark and I don't feel like missing dinner...that'll be twice in two weeks you know."  
  
I frowned as Squid helped me climb out of the hole. "You know you don't have to wait for me all the time. I was talking to Zigzag today and he said that you are one of the faster diggers."  
  
Squid stiffened and if I could see, I could have sworn he was blushing. "I haven't been feeling all that great lately, that's all...plus I feel bad for you because you're the slowest," he added, teasing me. I went slapped him across what I guessed was his shoulder and he snickered.  
  
"Fine, if you don't want me to wait for you I won't," he said after I almost walked straight into a hole but Squid grabbed me back just in time. So much for getting along by myself...I couldn't help but be somewhat needy...sheesh.  
  
"Haha, I'm just messin' with you," I said laughing. "Get over it."  
  
"Whatever man," Squid said. I knew we reached camp because the ground had become harder and fuller of stones. I could sense the familiar bustle and buzz of the finishing campers.  
  
"We still have time before dinner," Squid said. "Want to go over to the Rec Room?"  
  
I squinted my eyes and clutched my cane. "Mm, okay. I guess there's nothing else to do."  
  
Squid and I made our way to the Rec Room and the noise was surprisingly at a minimum that night. I supposed it was the fact that everyone was just too exhausted to make a loud ruckus. Squid led me over to the couch and I sat down, grateful to just rest for a few moments. Squid left to go play pool with some guys from the other tents and I leaned my head against the couch and curled my feet up under me so I was lying fully on the couch.  
  
"Yo, Lucy you look beat," X-Ray said, sitting down on the end of the couch by my feet. I nodded and groaned.  
  
"So...burnt...tired...dead," I muttered dryly. X-Ray laughed and sighed.  
  
"Yep, that's life here," he said fondly. "Nice, ain't it."  
  
"Oof," I said as Zigzag sat on my stomach. "So very nice—whoever is on me, get off now."  
  
Zigzag snickered and sat down on the floor, leaning his head against the couch. "Aww but you're so comfy Lucy," he said, laughing when I flicked his head.  
  
"Rright..." I grumbled, switching my position so I was lying on my back. "'Tis tired..." I muttered. I felt myself begin to slip into a deep slumber as X-Ray, Zigzag, Magnet and Armpit all talked around me. I must have fallen asleep, for the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake.  
  
"Lucy, get up, you slept all the way through dinner, come on," the person was saying. They were shaking me pretty hard...  
  
No! I tried to scream. Go. Away. Person, stop it, stop hitting me! GRR! I want to sleep...sleep equals orgasm...please let me sleep...plllllleeaassssssse...stop it that's hurting me...HEY! Be nice!  
  
"LUCY GET UP!" the person all but screamed.  
  
"Ooof, I'm up, I'm up," I grumbled, fluttering my eyes open and sitting up. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. The person who had awoken me was kneeling in front of me. "Who is it?" I croaked grumpily.  
  
"It's me Squid, relax." I relaxed. Ahh, Squid. Yay. "Come on, we gotta get back to the tent...no one's left here...I can't believe you slept all the way through dinner ya weirdo!"  
  
I glared at him. "Why did you wake me up?" I grumbled as I held onto his arm while we walked out of the Rec Room. I could tell it was late at night because there was not one sound, not one rustle as we made our we to D-Tent. "Oh geez what time is it?"  
  
Squid coughed. "I didn't wake ya up because you looked so tired! Plus, I knew if I woke you up you'd be crankier than usual. And it's past twelve."  
  
"Holy shit!" I was shocked. Past midnight? Ooohhh man I would be sorry in the morning...GREAT. "Hey—wait—why you still up?"  
  
I felt Squid stiffen like he did so many times when he was uncomfortable. He would pull slightly away from me and I could tell something was wrong. "I was—um—you know never mind, you need to get to sleep, you'll be pissed in the morning. We have to get up in like five hours or somethin'."  
  
I grumbled as we made our way into the tent which was filled with snores. I envied them all, wanting to sleep so badly. Squid led me over to my cot and I gently placed my cane on the ground and crawled into bed, thinking I was crazy to have ever hated the cot and its nasty smell. Nice cot...beautiful cot...how could I have ever hated you so?  
  
"Squid," I whispered to the darkness as I heard him climb into his own bed. "Please tell me why you were up."  
  
If he had been any closer, I could have sworn he stiffened once again. He sighed. "I was...just thinkin' 'bout stuff. Tha's all."  
  
I nodded, accepting his answer but knowing that he was a goddamn liar. No worries, I would find out in the a.m.  
  
"'Night Squid," I said, trying to suppress quite a large yawn. I heard Squid sniff and I wondered what was really wrong...I wanted to help him, wanted to make him feel better, if anything was wrong I wanted to make it right. I couldn't help feeling that way...  
  
"'Night Lucy."  
  
- . * - . * - . *. -  
  
HOLY SHIT!!! ^_^ That was prolly me longest chappy so far!! DAMN, I just couldn't stop...well I did have an hour break to watch One Tree Hill...sigh...I LOVE YOU LUCAS!!!  
  
Squid: I thought you loved me!!  
  
*rolls eyes* Awwwwl I do love ya Squiddy! *gives Squid a kiss*  
  
Squid: Hm. That's what I thought. *walks off moodily*  
  
Boys...sheesh...can't live with out 'em can—  
  
Zigzag: yeah yeah we know the quote, now just post the chapter already!! Ya killin' me here!  
  
*glowers* Okay okay here I go...posting...posted! Now review everybody and you get a yellowspotted lizard.  
  
Zero: *arches eyebrow* Hm...okay...no more oreos after 9:00.  
  
OREOS!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MMMM OREOS!!! MUAHAHA HERE I COME!! ALL OREOS AROUND THE WORLD BOW DOWN IN FEAR!! MUAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!! 


	5. The Blah

Sigh. I'm tired so I apologize if this chapter is slight or lacking or just a piece of shit.  
  
Squid: YOU'RE TIRED? You're not the one who digs holes all day!  
  
*growls* Squid, sweetie, I'm really not in the mood right now.  
  
Squid: Yeah, whatever man...  
  
Zero: Don't take it too personally dude, she's been acting like this all day.  
  
*sniffs* I don't feel good, that's all.  
  
Armpit: Awwwwww, do you need a hug?  
  
NO!!! *ducks behind Magnet* Hide me, hide me!!!  
  
Armpit: *frowns* I'm wounded!  
  
*rolls eyes* Oh get over it ya big lug...anyways...here's shout-outs like always!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
loviedove  
  
^_^ thanks for the review!! I'm glad you love Zigzag!  
  
ZigZag: Heh, I'm glad too! *winks at loviedove*  
  
*rolls eyes* SHEESH!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AlansAngel  
  
Hmm yeah I was thinking about that whole nickname dealio but nothing came to me!! I was thinking of 'cane' but that's a little mean I guess..  
  
Lucy: I heart my cane!  
  
*sighs* yes, I know ya do...anyways, Thanks for the review!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
electricxrain  
  
:) your reviews are rather amusing ^_^  
  
Squid: Hehe I'll say...mmm I think she has a fetish for pop tarts...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Emz  
  
^_^ glad you like it!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
GaspingLambchops  
  
Hmm did I mention that I am in love with your pen name? I'm in love with it!!!  
  
Squid: She called me Squiddly...*blushes*  
  
Heheh Squiddly...very clever!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
trucalifornian  
  
I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter...hey an I just got your penname 'true californian' at least that's what I hope it means lol I apologize if that's not what it means...I'm having one of those days.  
  
Lucy: mmm right...  
  
Shut up.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Spice of Life  
  
Hehe nosebleeds suck I get them all the time...sheesh what a nuisance...your review was funny cause it reminded me of something I would do hehehe you're funny.  
  
Squid: and she loves me!!! Mwhahahahha  
  
Zigzag: hey me too!  
  
Magnet: I was in her review!  
  
Zero: I saw my name also!! WANNA FIGHT BITCH?  
  
*shakes head in shame* boys, boys, boys and their DAMN ego's...sigh...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Agent DragonEye  
  
I heart the Transylvanian accent, it was mucho funny. I promise to put Zero in it more...*muahahhaahaha crosses fingers behind back*  
  
Zero: Hey, I saw that ya loser!  
  
*eyes dart about* heh...love ya kiddo!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Laura A  
  
ZigZag: OMG I LOVE YOU!  
  
*pulls ZigZag away by the collar* simmer down boy, simmer down. *sigh* I think I've found my biggest ZigZag fan...  
  
ZigZag: She loves me!! Muahaha and my boxers!! MUAHAHAHA!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Audrey  
  
Don't ya fret Squid's comin' through soon enough...heh...even though I'm not quite sure what's wrong with him yet! Lol there's just so much wrong with the poor kid.  
  
Squid: HEY! I'm not DEAF ya know!  
  
Lucy: *squeal* HEY! I'M BLIND!  
  
...er...right...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sakaki151363  
  
ZigZag and Squid love you too!! Oh my poor child, you do not know what a Mary-Sue is? Oh my, are you SURE you want to know?  
  
Mary-Sue: We're not all that bad!  
  
*sigh* a Mary-Sue is every real author/writer's nightmare. They are the unrealistic characters brought upon by good looks, amazing talent, not to mention a great personality (funny, nice, sweet)...they are also very smart, and stand above everyone. Mainly they are just not real! Hehe I hate them...can you tell?  
  
Magnet: Poor chica, I think everyone knows ya hate 'em.  
  
*sigh*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"What we do in life echoes in eternity."  
  
--Heh...got no idea...stole it off of my friend's Xanga...thanks Mel!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
My sister once told me that I had pretty eyes, they were blue and they looked like the early morning sky, but she said the only difference between my eyes and regular eyes was that mine were 'glazed over'. They didn't have a real definition to them like other people's eyes, they never focused on anything. But she would always tell me that my eyes were her favorite part about me, and I always liked when she would tell me this.  
  
But my sister wasn't at Camp GreenLake with me. She couldn't be there to tell me I had pretty eyes. She wasn't there for me to talk to, she wasn't there for me to fight with, and she wasn't there period. And it was these times at Camp GreenLake that I would get homesick and fight back the tears that wanted to spill, and it was these times that I so longed for a friend more than anything.  
  
"Lucy! Lucy what in the hell are you doin' in there?"  
  
I grimaced at the sound of ZigZag's voice calling my name from outside the tent. In truth, all I had been doing was sitting on my cot thinking about my family, when I heard him calling me. I knew I shouldn't be dilly-dallying in the tent, but I'd often just wanted to be alone sometimes. I blamed it on teen-angst, suppose it was just that time of age for me. I wasn't sure...I was only sixteen, I had no idea what half of the emotions were that were going on through my head...but I didn't care...usually I would just tell Lee this kind of thing...but Lee wasn't here with me. No, Lee was back in Florida...God did I miss him.  
  
"I'll be right out!" I called, sighing deeply. I reached under my cot to feel around for my cane and grasped it tightly in my hand. I really didn't want to get up—that was the last thing I wanted to do. I didn't feel like eating dinner...not tonight. Especially the shit they fed us here—it was poison, lethal, something...whatever the hell it was it was nasty.  
  
I was just about to get up when the tent flap opened and someone walked in. I immediately stiffened and frowned—I hated not knowing who was around me...it gave me this uncanny feeling of vulnerability that haunted the very depths of my soul. I grimaced.  
  
"Relax, it's just me," I heard Squid say. Relief spread over me but my heart rate didn't cease to beat abnormally fast. I couldn't help it...stupid Squid. Hah, hey that sounds funny. Stupid Squid, stupid Squid, say it with me now! Stupid Squid, Stu—  
  
"Are you okay?" I felt Squid staring at me and I couldn't help but crack up. I really needed to stop having these commentaries in my head—they were so distracting.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, lying down on my cot. "Why aren't you at dinner?"  
  
Squid arched an eyebrow. "I should as you the same question...wasn't in the mood to eat...how 'bout you?"  
  
I sighed. "Same deal. Why weren't you in the mood to eat?"  
  
I heard Squid chuckle. "My, aren't we the nosy one this evening?"  
  
I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Not nosy, just curious. Well, why weren't you in the mood to eat, eh?"  
  
I heard him sigh and sit down on the cot beside mine which was ZigZag's. "Different reasons."  
  
I frowned...lately Squid had been acting so withdrawn. I wanted to know what was bothering him—I wanted to make him feel all better...I hated him being like this, it broke my heart...when I first met Squid he was the loud, sarcastic one out of the group. Now, he was even quieter than Zero! Okay, no he wasn't but still...pretty damn close...  
  
"Squid," I began slowly, afraid he would get all tense and just push me away. "What's wrong?"  
  
My question hung thick in the air as silence engulfed the two of his. I heard his steady breathing and suddenly I wanted to know what he felt like—I wanted to hold his hand, I wanted to grace my fingers across his face, anything. I just felt so useless laying there while this boy was obviously hurting bad. I didn't know what to do, and if I did know what to do I probably would have just fucked it up. I was never good in this area...  
  
Squid cleared his throat and I knew he stiffened and I knew he was wringing his hands together nervously. I so desperately wanted to know what was going on...why was he being so distant? It was always easy to talk to Squid, never really took any effort. Then again, I didn't really know who Squid was. I'd only been at the camp for a month, yet I didn't know who he was at all and this pained me because he was the one person I so desperately wanted to know everything about.  
  
"I got a letter from home," he said, his voice uncharacteristically raspy and uneven. I frowned. I didn't know about Squid's home life, all I knew was that he got busted for selling drugs and that's what landed him here.  
  
I cleared my throat also and turned my head towards wherever I guess he was. "Is that good?" I asked. By the silence that followed I took that as no, it wasn't very good at all.  
  
"Lucy," he began uncertainly. "You see, my home life...my home life wasn't great. My older brother is in jail for sexual abuse and my dad left my family a long time ago..." he stopped here, as if he revealed too much information. This news came as somewhat of a shock to me—why exactly was Squid telling me this? He really didn't know anything about me, how could he trust me?  
  
I took a breath. "What about your mother?" I asked. Squid coughed and I frowned.  
  
"She's not real stable..." he trailed off. I wanted to know what the letter was about—I wanted to be there for him if he needed someone, but I had no idea how exactly to tell him that. I decided to not tell him at all without getting to know him better...I needed to know who Squ—who Alan was. I wanted and needed to know so badly that it hurt. "Well, I got this letter from home telling me...well my mom had a heart attack the other day...and isn't doin' so well. She's been in the hospital for a little over three weeks..."  
  
I didn't know what to say...what was I supposed to say? I didn't know how he felt...had no idea. Both my parents were alive and healthy...  
  
"Oh," I managed to murmur. "Squid...I'm...is she gonna be okay?" I didn't want to say 'I'm sorry.' That's what anyone would say, that's what everyone would say. I didn't want to be like 'everyone.' I couldn't really relate to Squid's predicament. The closest situation that I could relate to was when my turtle died when I was six. His name was Teeter and I loved him. When he died, I was heart broken, and everyone said 'I'm sorry' and it made me mad. Wait—why am I thinking of this? It had nothing to do with Squid's situation...Lucy, stop it right now! Oh jeez, I need to stop thinking to myself...alright, back to Squid.  
  
"I dunno," he muttered. "It's strange though, you know? I mean, I've always hated my mom growin' up...she's always been unstable, drinkin' all the time, goin' out at night, hardly around. And then I got the letter and it kind of woke me up and I don't know why I'm sad or disturbed, because before I got landed here this sort of thing would seem appealin' you know? Like...there was a time where I wished she was dead. And now it's finally happenin' and it's all too much and I don't know what to do cause I'm stuck here and—" He stopped abruptly and suddenly he seemed very self conscious.  
  
He cleared his throat and I could have sworn he was blushing now if I could have seen him. "I don't know why I'm tellin' you this...I'm sorry, you could care less, I'm sorry I'm boring you. I just...I had to tell someone."  
  
I sat up on my cot and frowned towards him. "It's not boring me—I want to know Squid. You're right; you have to tell someone...you can't keep everything so...so bottled up. I'm here to listen, okay? I'll always be here to listen. You know where to find me...it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon." I smiled gently at him, but I'd never know if he returned the gesture.  
  
I heard the creak of the cot he was sitting on and his footsteps neared me. For a fleeting second I thought he was going to come over to me but I heard him walk toward the tent flap of the door. He sighed. "I'm gonna go over to the Rec Room...you comin'?"  
  
I widened my eyes at the sudden change in mood but shrugged it off. I shook my head. "No...I'm gonna just go to bed."  
  
Squid nodded and was almost completely out of the tent when I heard him stop and sigh. "Er—Lucy?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Uh...thanks," he said awkwardly, before hurrying away. I grinned to myself and turned on my side, finally letting sleep take its toll on me.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Dig. Dig. Dig. Diiiggggggg, dig dig dig. Hmmm, digging, I love to dig, dig dig."  
  
My hands throbbed from digging and I squinted my eyes from the blaring sun on the back of my neck. I was trying to entertain myself with a song I had made up about digging, but it wasn't working.  
  
"I think Lucy's lost it," I heard Armpit mutter. There were several snickers and I stopped digging to glare in their direction.  
  
"I heard that!" I yelled, but coughed when dust was thrown in my mouth. Uggh, the taste of dirt was so wrong. I rubbed vigorously at my eyes when several pieces of flying dirt got into them and I couldn't help but feel completely uncomfortable. I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation I'd had with Squid a few nights before...we hadn't really talked since then and I so badly wanted to talk to him, but I just didn't know how to get around to it.  
  
"Dig! Dig dig dig dig, mmm I love to diiiiiiiiggggg," I continued to sing in my head. I was afraid to open my mouth for fear of swallowing even more dirt. I paused digging to pile my hair on the top of my head and sigh. It was incredibly hot. I didn't feel like tacking off the top part of my jump suit because I didn't want to get even more sun burnt, but I was dying from lack of coolness. It was insane how hot it got during the day, then how absolutely freezing it was at night...strange.  
  
I was actually beginning to get a little better at digging...Squid was only having to stay about fifteen minutes after he was done digging and I was grateful everyday he stayed. Sometimes when he didn't stay Zigzag would and I was grateful...I didn't like being alone in the middle of nowhere surrounded by tons of holes just waiting for me to fall into. I grinned at the image—or rather the feeling—of me falling into a hole full of yellowspotted lizards. Heh...  
  
I was extremely grateful when the lunch truck came around and I happily took my sandwich and sat down on the edge of my hole. I was slightly nervous about eating it though, what with all the dust in the air. I really didn't feel like experiencing the taste of dirt yet again. I felt Zigzag come sit by me and I grinned at him.  
  
"Hello," I said happily, after I was sure I could eat my sandwich without dirt flying in my mouth. "how's your day going?"  
  
Zigzag began to eat his sandwich and shrugged. "It's going—I'm almost finished my hole!"  
  
I laughed but rolled my eyes. "Oh yay for you! I'm one fourth way done..."  
  
Zigzag smirked and continued to eat his sandwich. "You look like something's bothering you," he observed. I looked up at him and frowned. How could he tell? Growl...I didn't want to tell him that I had been worrying about Squid so I decided to make up a lie, which was half true.  
  
"I'm just thinking about Lee," I said, popping another piece of my sandwich into my mouth. "I really miss him."  
  
Zigzag nodded. "Yeah, I know how you feel. I miss my friends back home too...haven't talked to them in so long."  
  
I shrugged. "Why don't you write to them?"  
  
Zigzag laughed coldly. "Right...the day I write to one of them, is the day pig's fly. Seriously, those mother fuckers, bunch of immature guys. Ehh, but I can't help but miss them sometimes."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh and he nudged me. "Man, shut up...I don't care how pussy I sound."  
  
I giggled and finished the rest of my sandwich. "Hey Zig, have you guys ever had another girl in you tent?" I asked. I had no idea why I decided to as him, I was just curious and the question kind of just popped into my head.  
  
"Hm...not in our tent, but other tent's have had 'em...not too many times, just a few. I think since I been here there's only been one, but I never talked to her...I think her name was like Jenny or Ginny or something...dunno. Why?"  
  
I shrugged and took a sip from my canteen. "Just wonderin'..."  
  
Zigzag finished the rest of his sandwich and went back over to his hole. I wished he would stay and talk to me some more...I loved talking, and usually I really didn't care to whom I was speaking. Actually, I like to listen more, but I liked when people would talk to me...I've always loved people talking to me...all my life.  
  
The rest of the day passed slowly by and like every other day it was just me and Squid. I heard him spit into his hole, and then grab his shovel over his arm. I wondered if he was going to leave for that vibe was just being sent off, but like every day he came over and sat on the edge of my hole, breathing slightly unsteady.  
  
"Am I almost done?" I asked, praying that he'd just lie and tell me that I was finished. I felt him look over into my hole and sigh.  
  
"Almost...little bit more." I glared and continued to dig.  
  
"One of these days, just lie to me please and say that I'm done," I groaned, continuing to dig...the shovel was rough in my calloused hands and my neck was burning with sun burn. I wanted to drop the shovel and scream, but I swallowed my pride and continued to dig. I heard him snicker.  
  
"Right," he said. "You know, you need a nickname."  
  
I paused mid-way into heaping a load of dirt over my shoulder and raised my eyebrows. "A nickname? Like what?"  
  
Squid shrugged and stood up, dusting himself off. "I dunno—X-Ray is good at that nickname shit. But you need one—Lucy don't fit you."  
  
I laughed and stopped digging. "Am I done now?"  
  
Squid peered again into my hole and grinned. "Yep! All done...hey this is the fastest you ever been done. Damn."  
  
I smirked and felt around for my cane. "Hehe, I'm getting better!" I clasped my cane tightly in my hand and held my shovel over my shoulder. "Admit it, I'm getting better!"  
  
Squid shook his head and helped me out of the hole, grabbing his shovel in his left hand. He sighed.  
  
"You are still the slowest out of all of us, you loser," he said. If I had known where he was, I would have swatted him, but I decided not to. I wondered for a moment what he looked like and I wanted to touch his face, but right, he'd run away and be all scared. Stupid immature males. Sigh. I always wondered why he had befriended me, most people thinking I'm nothing more than a nuisance and annoyance. I figured there had to be SOME reason, and one in particular stuck out. I figured he felt sorry for me and thought he'd act the saint and befriend the crippled. Ahh, yes, 'tis my bitter side coming out. But I couldn't help thinking that way—anyone would think that way. We didn't live in some fairy-tale world where everyone was so wonderfully nice and treated everyone equal. No, this was the fucking real world and the chances of a seventeen year old guy befriending a blind chick was slim to none, save for the exception of Lee.  
  
I really wanted to say something about the other night, but I knew that if he wanted to talk about he'd say something. I knew I was making a bigger deal out of everything—he confides in me just a little bit and I act like he proposed to me. All I really wanted to do was listen to him, know that he could confide in me, but I didn't know how to tell him he could trust me. We walked back to the camp talking normally about anything, and I couldn't help but realize that I was falling more and more every time I talked to him. It was almost inevitable—I was really starting to like him, and it frightened me. How would I go about anything? I knew for a fact he didn't care about me anymore than platonic feelings, and I didn't know what to do.  
  
"Something bothering you. Lucy?" Squid's deep voice cut through my thoughts and I grimaced. We had already reached camp and my thoughts had carried me away...that happened way too often. I nodded and shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. I couldn't tell him what I was REALLY thinking about, I wasn't stupid or naive. I wasn't about to be rejected, so keeping my feelings to myself seemed best. Plus, I wanted to get to know him better and know what he was really like, I wanted to make him laugh and make him smile, and know that I could care for him, despite the irony of it all.  
  
"I'm going over to the Rec Room, you coming?"  
  
I grinned. "Yep—cause you know I have such a big choice of what to do in my leisure time and all," I grumbled, wishing there was something else I could do instead of go to a dilapidated living room where a bunch of guys were loud and obnoxious. Squid snorted and took hold of my arm to lead me to the Rec Room. I sighed as he tugged me along, hoping that wouldn't be the last time he touched my arm.  
  
~*~*~  
  
OKAY I HAVE A PROBLEM!! I really want to get Squid and Lucy together, but I have NO IDEA how I go about doing that!! I know what I want to happen in the story, but it's just that fucking transition!!  
  
Lucy: Hm, make it all dramatic!  
  
Squid: How 'bout I just bang her and that's that?  
  
Lucy: *growls* How 'bout I just stick my cane up your—  
  
WHOAH! That's enough...Lucy your cane is to help you get around, not harm anyone's...ahem. RIGHT! Anyways, review please, and any ideas are much appreciated! I'm at a somewhat writers block here!! EEEP!!!  
  
Zero: Eeep? Hm...okay...no candy for you tomorrow.  
  
*sobs* B-but...it's EASTER!!!  
  
Oh yeah, by the way, HAPPY EASTER TO EVERYONE!! God Bless. :)  
  
Zigzag: Aww wasn't that sweet...  
  
*growls* screw you. 


End file.
